Iraganeko Love
by Noto Yamato
Summary: Un amor que a sobrevivido a un monton de guerras, y a presiones de cierto vasco.Fail Sumari. OC's EuskadixNavarra


_Hacia tiempo que queria hacer esta pareja, asi que aqui esta^^. Dejo los nombres para que no os perdais:_

_Antxon_~Pais Vasco, Euskadi/_Aiona~_Navarra/_Felipe_~Asturias/_Pablo_~Galicia

_Disfruten_

_._._._._._._._._._.

Antxon estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del Retiro, observando el lago en silencio. Parecía que Madrid había hecho una cosa bien en su vida, dejando este pedazo de paraíso en medio de la gran urbe. Se desató la corbata y se abrió un poco la camisa, para que la brisa le refrescara un poco. Estaba acostumbrado al frio y no al calor agobiante de la capital. Ni siquiera sabía para que había venido. España estaba en crisis si, ¿y a él que le importaba? Iba a ser independiente, esos problemas no le incumbían de ninguna forma. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Todo se había cambiado demasiado rápido. Le parecía ayer cuando jugaba con Asturias y Galicia en los bosques, bosques que han quedado ahora destruidos. Sonrió, el recordar eso, le hacía parecer viejo, pese a los 25 años que aparentaba. Euskadi había cambiado demasiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal. Se incorporo y miro la hora en el móvil, todavía quedaban 30 minutos para la reunión, sería mejor que no llegara con menos de diez minutos de retraso. Lentamente se incorporo y empezó a caminar dirección la estación de metro. Decididamente estaba mejor el metro de Bilbao, pero bueno, si Isabel quería presumir de metro, que disfrutara de eso.

-¡Antxon~!-se giro al oír aquel grito y se encontró con la figura de Ainoa. Su amada Navarra. La niña de sus ojos, su princesa…

-Hola Ainoa-Le miro sonriente mientras examinaba a la vestimenta de la chica. Un traje de chaqueta grisáceo con una corbata de color verde manzana. Su pelo negro estaba amarrado en un moño y sus ojos castaños estaban detrás de unas gafas de pasta rojas que solo usaba en las reuniones. A cambio la otra hizo lo mismo. Llevaba el pelo rubio despeinado y sus ojos de miel brillaban con alegría, con ilusión, aunque su intensidad había aumentado después de ver a su vecina. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca medio abierta y la corbata azul que no le pegaba para nada.

-Berandu iritsi gara ((_Llegamos tarde_))

-Beraz, zer? ((_¿Y qué importa?_))

-Pues que Isabel nos echara la bronca por llegar tarde.-la otra se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente enfadada

-Entonces haberte ido sin mi-su sonrisa se hizo algo más ancha. Le gustaba molestarla, debía aceptarlo, pero solo era una forma de llamar su atención. Todavía la recordaba temblando en aquella celda al principio de la reconquista. Pasando de alto las recomendaciones de Felipe y Pablo fue él solo a salvarla. Los musulmanes no fueron problema para él, ya que no resistieron bien el frio de los Pirineos. El verla así, temblando, con mucho miedo, se enamoro de ella. Por eso no dudo en formar un reino independiente con ella. Tampoco dudo en permitir que el reino fuera "El reino de Navarra". Lo que sí que le importo fue que ella no hablara euskera. Por eso le enseño todo lo que conocía del idioma milenario que sus aitas ((_padres_)) le dejaron como legado, aunque no los recordara.

-P-Pero no podía dejarte s-solo-se ruborizo suavemente y desvió la vista. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Euskadi le gustaba, pero había algo que le perturbaba cuando estaba a su lado. Su pasado como terrorista. Había visto que el otro disfrutaba con las muertes que provocaba y eso le daba muchísimo miedo. Pero sabía que no podía apagar sus ansias de independencia y aunque lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo.-Bueno, vayámonos.-Le cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él. Pero Antxon, en un movimiento rápido consiguió abrazarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué tal si no vamos a la reunión?-Navarra se sonrojo levemente y después tomo el rostro del vasco entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Un beso débil, no como los que se había acostumbrado de ella.

-Si quieres más, vámonos.-Algo sorprendido por aquello le empeció a seguir. Creía que la otra no quería saber nada más de él, pero sobre todo por lo que eso significaba.

-¡Por fin admites que eres una provincia vasca!

_._._._._._._._._.

Review?o Reviews bomba? Me da igual


End file.
